


搁浅

by xiyun1019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 莫德里奇是一尾搁浅的鲸，而拉基蒂奇是不断冲拍上岸的温暖海潮，牵住了他生命的所有重力。-原来不止他一人是沙滩上搁浅的鲸，原来温暖他的海潮自己也曾被大海母亲遗弃。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 精灵AU，ooc预警。  
> 全文10k字。（是的，废话贼多）

1.

当第一缕和煦的阳光照进狭小的窗户时，拉基蒂奇意识到，春天来了。

老旧的屋顶草木丛生，似乎受不了这样的重压而弯下来。墙壁虽然是用结实的片岩石块筑成的，然而却有无数裂缝，许多不知名的绿色藤蔓攀援其上。门和百叶窗因腐烂而松脱，栏杆全生了锈，窗户破烂不堪，似乎风暴一来就要一一脱落。

这里是军械库的一隅，伊万·拉基蒂奇是这里的看守者。

他就住在平日工作时坐守的房间里，墙壁上到处是裂痕与发霉的痕迹，老旧的落地扇嘎吱嘎吱地转着，扇尾接连的电线外壳已经老化得裂出一个个口子。

不算大的木桌上摊着最新的报纸，拉基蒂奇每隔几天就会跑几里的路去拿最近的报纸与自己的信件——军械库的位置实在太偏僻了，一般的人根本就找不到。

人类与半月妖之间的矛盾因为一次小小的边境冲突再一次激化了，现在两族间的气氛剑拔弩张，拉基蒂奇有些担心，他隐隐感觉到似乎已经有战争的影子开始显现。

这两个种族间的恩怨由来已久，早在上古时期，双方的祖先就没少为了栖息领土而开战，渐渐结下了世仇。最近几个世纪，两族间大大小小的战争几乎没怎么断过，上一次也就在几年前罢了。

拉基蒂奇曾是率兵抵御半月妖进攻的将士之一，他最清楚那些可恨的妖怪有多么难缠而凶恶。万一战争真的又开始了的话……他看了眼被压在桌子一角已经开始泛黄的一张手谕，默默叹了口气。

眼角一闪而过的一抹黑色吸引了年轻看守的注意力，他放下手中的报纸，拿上钥匙出了门。

静候在走廊门口的人见到他便摘下了罩在头顶的巨大帽子，一头漂亮的金色卷发垂落在肩。拉基蒂奇给他开了门，顺手接过他手中的黑帽子。

“今天要找什么呢？”

“你忙你的吧，不用管我。”身着黑袍的人轻轻摇了摇头，“我已经麻烦你太多次了，伊万。”

“能有幸帮到一只精灵是我的荣幸。”同样是金发的看守者露出一个微笑，目送着比自己矮了半个头的人消失在转角处。

 

2.

这个偏僻的地方除了士兵外鲜少有来客，而这位黑袍先生是其中之一。拉基蒂奇并不知道他的姓氏，尽管相识已经一个多月了，他也只知道对方名唤卢卡，是精灵族的一员。

精灵是一种让人难以描述的种族，他们神秘而强大，有着俊美的面容，闪亮的金发和漂亮的眸子。他们是人类和半月妖共同的毗邻种族，却从不曾参与到种族间的斗争中，像是不食人间烟火的仙人。

精灵们几乎不会在自己领地之外的地方露面，因此并没有多少人真正见过他们的脸，即使站在领地交界处眺望，能看到的也不过密林间几抹金绿色的虚影。

除去异于常人的尖耳，卢卡的长相和一般人并无二致。

军械库的看守者想起自己第一次见他的那天，身穿黑色羽袍的精灵正在断壁残垣间穿梭，没有一丝声响。

他试图看清对方的脸，却被那巨大的帽兜遮挡了视线，只看到帽檐露出来的一小节翘起的金发。他追了上去，无奈刚跑几步似乎就被那人发现了，受惊似的一跳，然后一瞬间就跑的没了影。

接下来的几天，同样的人又出现了，有时和第一天一样飞檐走壁，有时一晃就消失在一根柱子后再也看不见。拉基蒂奇尝试过很多次，想要抓住这个军事重地的神秘来客，但都失败了。

 

第一次正眼瞧见精灵的脸，是在某个下着雨的午后。

窗前闪过一抹紫红色，凉风微微一使劲，往看守者的木桌上送来了一朵奇异的花朵。花的颜色难以形容，渐变得很漂亮，花边上还镶嵌着点点银坠，整朵花的花瓣都缠在一起，贴合的缝隙间散发出一股奇异的清香。

拉基蒂奇从未见过构造这么奇异的花朵，他抬手想拿起来，却在抬眼的那一刻看到一双神色复杂的眼睛。那人站在他窗前，有些过大的黑帽子歪斜着，尖尖的耳朵从一侧露出来。他脸上还有些汗，微长的金发搭在额前，微张的嘴喘着气，看起来像刚狂跑了一阵。

年轻看守者的手停在距离那花只有两三公分的地方，他看到了精灵眼中的恳求与焦急，投去一个问询的目光。铁窗外的人咬着下唇，漂亮的琥珀色眼眸转动着，不安的目光在金发青年的手和花朵间打着来回。

前些日子扰得自己够呛的侠客长相竟是出乎意料的秀气，拉基蒂奇愣了好一会才回过神来。

他小心翼翼地拎起一片花萼，把那团紫红色递到铁窗杆的缝隙间，塞到对方平摊着的双手中。短暂的触碰中，他感觉到精灵微凉的手似乎在微微颤抖。

一个微笑在唇角绽开，他看到小个子精灵的目光只与自己交合了一瞬便移开去，嘴唇轻颤着吐出一句音量很小的谢谢。

音色真特别。拉基蒂奇望着他消失不见的方向出神地发了会呆，耳边是窗外雨点滴滴答答的声响，卷发精灵的面庞一直在脑海里挥之不去。

 

精灵越来越频繁地光顾这里，渐渐地，他不再总是躲着年轻的看守者，有时候甚至会在拉基蒂奇向他问好后回以一个浅浅的笑容。

他是来干什么的，拉基蒂奇很好奇，却从来不问。精灵身上仿佛有一种令人着魔的东西，看守者也不知道自己哪来的底气这样违背职责，盲目地相信他不会做那些不好的事情。

精灵每次离去的时候总会带走一些东西。看守者见过他攀着千年古藤蔓去摘另一棵树顶的芽孢，见过他在荆棘缠绕的泥地里用镰刀勾出一丛饱满的果实，也见过他蹲在破旧的墙根下拿着镊子搅动腐烂的泥土。

拉基蒂奇默默在心里给他贴上了植物收集癖的标签，好奇的时候也曾向他问起过那些奇妙的植物，精灵总会耐心地回答他。

有时候精灵也忍不住嘲笑他匮乏的花卉知识，拉基蒂奇也不恼，只是静静地看着他笑。笑完他又会不好意思地咬咬下唇，然后掏出一簇野果，拉基蒂奇便接过来咬开，任甘甜的味道压满味蕾，带着糖分的汁水从唇角溢出。

精灵会在这时候突然的身子前倾，靠过来从青年手中抢走一颗本就属于他的野果送进自己嘴里，一边咀嚼一边扬起一个调皮的笑容。细碎的光撒进他美丽的瞳仁里，像是晶亮的玻璃珠子。

一则则花草见闻和一串串甜美的果实交织在一起，编织出一个人类和精灵间的奇妙故事。

 

3.

精灵又一次踏着夕阳而来，背光的身影被镀上一层薄薄的蜜橘色。

夏日的高温蒸的空气都凝固了一般沉闷无比，傍晚稍稍凉爽的天气让人很舒适，拉基蒂奇和他打过招呼后就趴在桌上打起了盹。

基地大门的铃声正好在此时响起。

看守者一个激灵爬了起来，从铁窗间向远处眺望，一队衣着整齐的军人正从大门口进入军械库内部。

十有八九又是来取军械的。这意味着边境局势在恶化，需要进入戒备状态，以防战争突然爆发。

心情突然就直直下坠，前阵子那股不妙的感觉再次浮上心头，又想到自己的精灵客人现在随时会暴露在他们的视线之下，拉基蒂奇愈加烦躁起来。

他心不在焉地听着士兵小队的头领指挥部下搬运兵器，简单汇报了一下近期情况，看着那些士兵已经四散开去就想溜。

他知道精灵异常敏锐的耳能捕捉到百米开外人类的脚步声，但他还是担心。

拉基蒂奇最终在一道断墙背面找到了一步一瘸的精灵——他的一条腿上几乎全是刺眼的血红，鲜血还在从小腿上骇人的伤口里不断渗出，在皮肤上淌过一道道暗红的印记。

精灵冲金发青年扯出一个勉强的笑容，又在下一秒疼得龇牙咧嘴。拉基蒂奇顾不上别的，探头张望了一圈，不远处依然可以看到许多穿着迷彩服的人影，他焦急得不断在原地转着圈。

“我没事……”身后的人哑着嗓子开口，扶着墙壁试图站起来，拉扯到伤口时却还是“嘶”的倒抽一口冷气。

金发的看守者转过身盯着他，“你坐在这儿别动，小心伤口。”

你别想骗我。精灵从他晕开了一层暗色的灰绿色眼底读出这句话，咂了咂嘴，靠着墙壁坐下了。

 

被平放在一张简易的木床上时，卢卡有些怀疑自己会不会把它压塌了。他仰头盯着满是裂痕和水渍的天花板发呆，瞥到角落里摇摇欲坠的架子时眨了眨眼。

拉基蒂奇用仅有的一些简单医疗器材为精灵处理伤口，他的动作很轻柔，时不时询问几句疼不疼。

精灵只是摇摇头，拼命咬着下唇不让自己发出声音。看守者叹了口气，把力道放的更轻了一点，不再多说什么。自从被抱进这个房间后卢卡就没有说过一句话，青年显然也注意到了他今天的反常。

半途时精灵撑起上半身，看向青年头顶金色的发旋，低着头的人很专注，从他的角度可以看到对方高挺的鼻梁和垂下的眼帘。

“伊万，我的姓是莫德里奇。”精灵突然开口道，打破了持续了几分钟的沉默。

年轻的看守者抬起头看他，眼里写满了惊讶，手上包扎的动作也停滞了。

多数人对精灵族所知甚少，很多人甚至把他们和传说中的天使混为一谈，但有些最基本的常识拉基蒂奇还是知道的。

比如，莫德里奇家族是精灵族一脉相承的王室。

“我是被放逐的。”精灵缓缓低下头，尖尖的耳朵一颤一颤的，“很多年前，精灵国度的人们会称我为‘王子殿下’。”

从精灵王子轻描淡写的叙述中，青年了解到了一些他的过去。

那个年代，几乎所有人都知道他是被驱逐的精灵王子，无论走到哪个国度，遭受的几乎都是另类的目光与指指点点的窃窃私语。没有地方愿意接受他，王子所有的忠心部下也无一例外被放逐到远方，他失去了和一切依靠的联系，唯有在这偌大的世界中独自游荡。

那天被风吹进看守者窗内的那朵奇异的花，是生养他的国土留给他最后的物件，也是精灵王子思念家乡时唯一的寄托。

饶是再厉害的种族，失去了群体的庇护，背负来自全世界的恶意，也终会有向命运低头的那一天。

为了生存下来，精灵王子什么活都干过，多年的辗转磨平了身上的棱角，现在的他服务于一家人类园艺企业，即使老板因他的特殊身份而常常提出一些严苛到匪夷所思的任务，莫德里奇也从来不多说一句话。

“你知道的，这世界有时候并不能让每个人都被温柔以待。”

他的语气依旧轻缓，眼底无波无澜，神色很平静。他的眼里没有绝望，也称不上枯寂或是空洞，却无端的令拉基蒂奇感到一阵窒息般的刺痛。

年轻的看守者明白过来，原来到军械库寻找各种罕见的奇花异草是精灵迫于生存的工作需求。

“抱歉，伊万……刚才是我高估了自己的灵力，我忘记自己太久脱离精灵王国土地太久，已经严重退化了。”

莫德里奇微微抬起头，淡淡的歉意在脸上显现。

拉基蒂奇摇了摇头，倾身向前揽住精灵单薄的肩膀，让他靠在自己怀里。

“为什么要道歉呢，没能提前通知你今天有人要来才是我的疏忽。”

精灵不再说话，大量流出的血液带走了他太多的气力，没一会，不算宽敞的房间里便只能听到他平稳的呼吸声。拉基蒂奇低下头，对方垂着的细密眼帘像一把黑扇微微拂动，鹰钩似的小巧鼻尖随着呼吸缓缓翕动，脸色因为失血过多而显得异常苍白。

年轻的看守者突然就很害怕怀里的精灵下一秒就会像一阵风似的消失，再也寻不见。于是他揽着莫德里奇的手臂更紧了紧，直到双方的皮肤紧贴，能感受到对方身躯微热的触感，才稍稍安下心来。

 

4.

莫德里奇已经很多天没有来了。拉基蒂奇掰着指头数日子，自从他受伤回去以后就再也没有来过，也不知道他的伤口现在怎么样了。

许多零碎的片段在脑中来回闪动，纷纷扬扬，每一帧都有关于那个神秘的精灵。想他的伤，他敏捷矫健的身手，他柔顺微卷的金色长发，他与外表不合的低沉声线，他眼里的坚毅与顽强，还有他难得流露的软糯与可爱。

似有根羽毛在心尖上挠啊挠，撩拨的整颗心酥酥麻麻，一会儿仿佛被泡在酒里，一会儿又似在针毡上蹦跶。

他想见他。

尽管精灵再三强调了自己没事，老板不会因此就开除他让他无家可归，拉基蒂奇还是控制不住地要担心他。精灵腿上可怖的伤口与鲜红的血液常常出现在梦里，他从梦中惊醒，总要喘好一会气才能平息下来。

想见到精灵的愿望越来越强烈，那个黑色的小个子身影却始终没有出现。

天空又一次被染上红烧似的金黄时，金发守卫再也待不住，反复巡视确认基地安全后，他偷偷溜出了古堡，向着精灵每天离去的方向走去。

要在一片漫无边际的辽阔土地上寻找一个受伤的精灵有多困难？

金发青年漫无目的地游荡着，走走停停，也不知过了多久，稀里糊涂间撞进了一片密林。他被高出地面的老树根绊倒，爬起来拍掉身上的泥土，再抬头时不远处一个熟悉的背影一下就映入眼帘。

是他朝思暮想的精灵。绣着金丝的黑袍，一头秀丽的金色长发，尖尖的耳朵，手上一把闪着银光的弯弯镰刀，不会错，这一定是卢卡•莫德里奇。

拉基蒂奇的目光寻着对方的脚踝而去，却看不到黑色羽袍下是否还有令人触目惊心的青紫淤青和涂抹着血红的伤口。

不等他开口，听觉极其灵敏的精灵已转过身来，嘴角荡起一个温婉的弧度。

精灵的卷发被微风拂起，睫毛被夕阳的余晖涂抹成金色，琥珀色的瞳仁清澈通透得像一汪泉水，金色的剪影几乎和身后的丛林融成一幅画。身后薄青色的树叶沙沙作响，像是一个幽深的绿色梦境。

年轻的看守者一时愣在原地，眼睁睁看着面前的人变戏法似的从身后拿出一把花。

“本来想明天再给的，但是既然今天已经碰到你了……”

艳红色的花瓣上还沾着露水，在白皙手指的衬映下愈发娇嫩欲滴。

天竺葵。

拉基蒂奇祖辈生活的地方最为盛产的一种花，美丽的花朵诉说着细腻的情感，你在我的脑海里挥之不去。

他抬眼，正好撞上精灵在自己脸上游移的目光，那眼里有些说不清道不明的东西，在青年身上点燃一簇簇火苗。

青年心里的某一角在那一刻哗啦啦的崩盘，右手揽上精灵的后脖颈，顺理成章的一个吻，炽热的气息交织在他们之间狭小的空间里。

精灵被轻柔地放倒在地上，柔软的青草搔着后背，有些冰凉的露水溅到他光裸圆润的肩头上，沾湿拉基蒂奇的发尾。喘息声和小个子精灵偶尔的呻吟被仲夏夜里的蝉鸣吞噬的一干二净，林木的清香在他们身边绽开。

莫德里奇睁开眼睛，看着头顶上方萤火虫聚集起来的流动的长河，在异物入侵的疼痛中抱着拉基蒂奇缩起肩膀，任由对方亲吻自己泛着潮红的眼角。

 

TBC


	2. 下

5.

夏去秋来，身边的景物逐渐换了装束，褪下一身怡人的绿色，换上金黄的外衣。

莫德里奇的任务地点不再是偏远的军械库，但他仍是这里的常客。精灵轻盈的步伐悄无声息，为他偷偷欣赏年轻看守者工作的样子提供了绝佳“庇护”。

白日明媚的日光筛过叶片透进窄窗，欣然泼洒到金发青年的衣摆上，晶晶闪闪，衬得他就像是会发光。

夜幕降临后的房间里会亮起一盏不大的油灯，那圈温柔的橙色暖光在莫德里奇远眺的视野中模糊分割成细小的圆斑，像遥远天空中的星粒仙尘。夜风掀起窗帘，剪影映在墙面摇摇欲坠，奶白月色照进窗沿，缓慢流淌在拉基蒂奇英俊的脸上，描绘着他无限温柔的眉眼。

拉基蒂奇是恪尽职守的将士，于是莫德里奇就在他能感知到自己的地方，默默陪伴着不能随意离岗的恋人。

有时他也悄悄躲在爬满绿腾的窗下，故意晃动尖尖的帽顶，直到听到头顶上方传来轻敲铁窗的声响，然后带着满脸藏不住的笑意站起身来面朝房里的人，手指穿过铁窗杆的间隙与对面伸过来的手交叉紧握。

走廊尽头的废弃军械堆放处是他们廉价而简陋的秘密约会场所。反锁上门，头顶轻盈的灯盏闪着微弱的蓝光，拉基蒂奇把莫德里奇堵在墙角，偏头认真地亲吻着他。

这里的空间算不上宽敞，四周都是横斜摆放的废铜烂铁，头顶的天花板因潮湿生出一朵朵霉点，全然称不上浪漫温馨。可他只要一睁眼，拉基蒂奇动情的清隽面庞近在咫尺，对方身上令他安心的气息铺天盖地地包裹着他。有了伊万，这儿就是他的理想乡，他长着玫瑰的B612星球。

莫德里奇是一尾搁浅的鲸，而拉基蒂奇是不断冲拍上岸的温暖海潮，牵住了他生命的所有重力。

这个温和的人类填补了他所有缺失的爱与归宿感，他像是一条在海浪间漂泊许久终于靠岸的小船，只想永远沉溺在这温柔的避风港里。

在作为精灵漫长的一生里，这是莫德里奇生命中最快乐的时光之一。

 

6.

军械库大门打开的频率变高了。

越来越多的人开始经常性地进出这个军械基地，抬走一箱箱兵器，金属碰撞的声音充斥了整个基地。很多次，莫德里奇在看守者的房里听到那些钝响，都会怀疑这破败不堪的脆弱的古堡墙壁会不会马上就要被碰倒。

拉基蒂奇常常在士兵们走了之后坐在窗前沉思，忧虑的神色渐渐取代了原本阳光的笑意。

莫德里奇不会打搅他，他明白恋人在担心什么。但他又心疼，他不想看到自己的小太阳眼底蒙上阴翳。

 

秋天快要结束的时候，人类和半月妖间的战争又一次爆发了。

军械库看守者不详的预感应验，却也只能干着急，捏着一纸谕令的手指松开又收紧，关节因为太过用力而泛起青白。

莫德里奇从身后拥住他，下巴搁在肩窝里轻蹭，他知道自己帮不上什么忙，便也只能用这种方式来安慰拉基蒂奇。

“卢卡……”大手握上精灵搭在身前的手，青年犹豫着开口道，“如果你的国家陷入危机中，本应是保家卫国的战士的你却什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁看着祖国一步步被侵占……”

莫德里奇抬起手轻柔地抚过恋人的鬓角，沉默地叹了口气。

他早就看到过压在木桌一角的那一纸贬职谕令，也知道年轻的看守者曾经是叱咤沙场的勇士，但他一直没敢问是什么“重大过错”导致拉基蒂奇被勒令再也不能进部队。他只是隐隐觉得，这或许并不是事实真相。

身前的人突然动了动，莫德里奇的目光顺着他的手落在一只不慎卡在铁窗一角的小鸟身上，看着那手将小生物捉住，把它带进室内。

拉基蒂奇解开系在它脚上的红绳子，取下一条被伤口的雪染得满是斑点的白纸，展开来是一行看不懂的文字，他皱了皱眉放到一边压好。

“这好像是…半月妖的文字。”莫德里奇仔细辨认了一下，无奈他对这门语言也所知甚少。

“嗯……”拉基蒂奇沉吟了一会，披上外衣拿上钥匙和锁，“卢卡，我想我得跑一趟镇里了，你……要不先回去？”

精灵摇摇头，说在这里等他，于是看守者对他露出一个歉意的微笑，然后马不停蹄地跑出了基地大门。

 

金发看守者回来的时候已经不早了，但他惊讶地发现精灵还在屋里，手上抓着那只小鸟。

他从对方手上接过小鸟，托着它举到窗边，小鸟扑腾了两下翅膀，摇摇晃晃地飞走了。

拉基蒂奇转过身，正好对上莫德里奇不解的眼神。

“伊万，为什么要放走它…？你明明知道它是……”

金发青年苦笑着低下头，半晌才轻声开口：“卢卡，你知道我是因为什么被指控犯下重大过错的么？”

几年前人类和半月妖的上一次战争期间，拉基蒂奇意外在一片沼泽里发现了一个半月妖小孩，对方明显是受惊过度的样子，全身是伤，看到他吓得直往后退。他在它彻底陷入泥潭的前一秒伸手拉住了它的手臂，把它拽出了死亡之地。

他没有忍心杀掉这个看起来还没出生多久的敌方孩子，反而救了它的命。

不久后，半月妖偷袭人类大本营粮仓，造成了惨重的损失，直接导致人类输掉了一场重要的战役。

不巧的是，他发现那个半月妖小孩是在离人类营地没多远的地方，还正好被人看到了。于是有人举报部队首领之一的拉基蒂奇将军“通敌”，因为没有对敌人斩草除根而招致了后续一系列祸患。

莫德里奇听着他不急不缓的叙述，几次想张口，却说不出一句安慰的话。

“我到现在也不知道当时自己到底有没有做错，不知道这两件事之间到底有没有关联，也许是我太单纯了，但我真的不忍心看那么小的孩子因为战争失去生命……”

莫德里奇再一次感受到语言的苍白，他知道自己无论说什么都不能抹去拉基蒂奇心中复杂的情感，他听得出他的自责、痛苦与迷茫，可他除了拥抱外什么也给不了他。

原来不止他一人是沙滩上搁浅的鲸，原来温暖他的海潮自己也曾被大海母亲遗弃。

 

7.

年轻的看守者再一次对着最新的报纸头版眉头紧皱时，莫德里奇伸出手抚平他眉间蹙起的山峰，轻声叹道，伊万，也许你可以向长官申请重回战场。

金发青年转过头看向精灵，他眼里的复杂神色让莫德里奇明白这个念头并非没在他脑中出现过。他伸手抱住恋人，用身体阻隔了对方落在桌角那张已经满是裂痕的纸上的视线。

“去吧，伊万。”

拉基蒂奇回抱住他，把头埋进他的黑色羽袍里，溢出几声微不可闻的叹息。

几天后，莫德里奇注视着拉基蒂奇把装好的信封郑重地交到信使的手中，昔日的将军注视着马蹄扬起的尘嚣中信使离去的背影，似乎久久不能回神。

莫德里奇转身回屋，把自己埋进单薄的毛毯里，那上面有使他安心的伊万的味道。虽然一切都还没有定数，但他隐约感觉到日子似乎已经不多了。

 

这些天，基地里每天都有人来。

拉基蒂奇领着一队步兵去仓房，身后士兵们不太清晰的谈话声飘进耳内。

“听说皇宫里都在讨论要不要向精灵王国求援，真的吗？”

“假的吧，我听说是有提案建议攻打精灵王国，咱们木材和粮食都快不够了。”

“是啊，那么多人涌到城区避难，但是救济粮已经快没了。再下去，咱打仗的说不定也要没饭吃了。”

看守者沉默着将钥匙插入锁孔，转开那扇已经封闭很久的铁门。

“到了。”

士兵们拥入室内，他从那暗无光亮的空间里退出来。回到房间里，意料之中没有看到自己的精灵。

拉基蒂奇最后在基地后山的一棵树下找到了坐在那里发呆的莫德里奇。

他在精灵的身旁坐下，伸手环上瘦削的肩膀。

“卢卡，你想家吗？”

莫德里奇没有回答，只是把头靠进青年的肩窝里。

拉基蒂奇曾经远远地眺望过那个神秘的国度。莫德里奇把他带到离这里不远的一处交界线，河的对岸就是精灵王国。

那里是一片温暖的黄绿色，大片的蝴蝶纷飞成色彩斑斓，葱绿的丛林中传来鸟儿的轻啼，被仙气笼罩一般的氛围从河边蔓延到更深的看不见的地方。真正的不食人间烟火之地。

他还记得当时莫德里奇的神情，淡淡的，平静如水，没有哀伤，也不曾表露出思念。可是精灵王子眼底不经意流露的某些东西，他虽然说不出是什么，却看过就没能再忘记。

 

8.

从春暖花开到秋风萧瑟，白雪翻飞，战争从两族边境一带逐渐蔓延到了整片人类领土。近一个月来，人类的领土大片大片地被占领，眼看着主城区都已经危在旦夕。

拉基蒂奇随着队伍各地征战，时隔多年再次面对变得更加凶狠的妖怪们，他不畏惧，依然每次都是带队冲在最前面的那个。

有了经验丰富的老将带领，人类的作战变得有效了一些，局势虽然仍在恶化，但速度明显变慢了。

夜深人静的夜晚，年轻的将军会想起他的精灵，思索精灵王子现在在哪里、过得怎么样。

分别的那天，莫德里奇给了拉基蒂奇一个拥抱，说不用担心他，以后一定有机会重逢。

拉基蒂奇亲了亲他的唇角，“好运，我的王子陛下。”

“你也是，英俊潇洒的将军阁下。”

于是他们各自上路，一个策马向军营奔去，一个上路寻找自己散布在世界各地的原部下。

那之后，拉基蒂奇再也没有见到过他的精灵。

保不准哪天，他就会在战场上永远地沉睡过去，再也没有机会与爱人重逢。他并不害怕，一想起那些空虚岁月里蜜糖般的日子，想起精灵温柔美好的微笑，便觉此生足矣。

剩下的，都不重要了。保卫祖国是他一生的使命，他愿意为此流尽最后一滴血液。

 

冬天到了，半月妖的攻势变得异常凶猛，这一次甚至直奔城区而来，打得人类措手不及。

不要命的贪婪妖怪。他们的数量比想象中多了不止一点，拉基蒂奇在心里骂道，一手用盾牌挡开向自己砍过来的剑，另一手上的宝剑利落地割开了一只迎面扑来的半月妖的喉咙。

同伴的血液味道弥漫在空气中，半月妖们被刺激得更加狂躁，越来越多的敌人向仅剩的几百人类士兵冲来，包围圈渐渐地在缩小。

金发的年轻将军几乎半身浴血，白皙的面庞上，血污干涸成深褐色的块状。一个又一个战友接二连三地倒下，玫瑰红的血块在他脚下银白的雪地上漫开。

随着越来越多半月妖的聚拢，人类渐渐开始感到力不从心。

拉基蒂奇的右肩被长矛贯穿，视线里一片血红，战友们倒下的虚影不断在眼前晃过。周围黑压压的全都是半月妖的军队，而人类仅剩下不到百人，此时已经不可能再期望有援军能及时赶到了。

他眨了眨被血糊住的眼睛，咬牙将肩膀上的长矛砍断，摇摇晃晃地转身，带着必死的决心，也带着作为战士要为祖国战斗到停止呼吸那一刻的信念。

转身的瞬间他敏锐地察觉到了身后尖锐物品划破空气的声响，却已来不及躲闪。一支带着绿色妖毒液的箭正飞速旋转着向他冲来，转眼间就近在咫尺。

失血过多使他的反应变得迟钝，只看到那险恶的弓箭在刺穿自己眉心的前一秒偏离了路线，堪堪擦着太阳穴而过，击中了身旁的巨妖。

不远处晃过几抹金绿色的身影，伴随着的还有一声声奇异的号角、轻盈的马蹄声，和不属于人类的沉重身体倒在雪地上的巨大声响。

“援军来啦！”混乱中爬上哨塔的战士兴奋地喊道。

是精灵，那个从不参与到种族战争中的强大群体，竟然来帮他们了！

几只金绿色的羽箭笔直的穿透巨妖的喉咙，骑着独角兽，身披战袍，金发碧眼的精灵在一片黑压压的妖怪中格外显眼。

拉基蒂奇的目光不停地搜寻着，可却始终没有找到那个熟悉的身影。

他有些失落地转身，正好对上一只巨妖准备落在自己身上的利爪。本能地拿盾牌去挡，被对方轻易拍开，眼看着那沾满污血的爪子就要撕碎他的胸膛。

正在这时有人把他拉离了地面，一阵眩晕过后，拉基蒂奇睁开眼，自己坐在一只奇异的兽背上，身前的精灵一头长发被发带收住，手拉弓箭，金色的利剑下一秒便穿透了面前一只两人高的半月妖的胸膛。

他的精灵趁着空档转过身，微卷的发丝在风中摇曳，嘴角扬起的弧度一如既往的迷人，“笨蛋，下次小心点。”

年轻的将军瞪大了眼睛，还不等他开口说些什么，精灵王子已经勒紧了坐骑的缰绳，飞一般在雪地上奔驰，闪着白光的刀刃毫不留情地结果了一个又一个巨妖的性命，利落又潇洒。

与莫德里奇一同到来的还有十余个精灵士兵，他们精准的箭法像是黎明前划破黑暗天空的一道曙光，给人类带来了生的希望。

人类的士气被大大鼓舞，一时间嘶吼的声音响彻雪原。

 

凭借精灵的帮助，战局慢慢扭转，人类最终取得了战争的胜利。半月妖元气大伤，退回了最初自己的领地里，人类顺利收回了原先被侵占的土地，一切都逐渐恢复原轨。

 

9.

世纪历2018年，人类与半月妖的第184次战争以人类获胜暂告一段落。战后，功臣拉基蒂奇将军及救命恩人精灵骑士队不见踪影，无人寻到他们的下落。

世纪历2020年，精灵王国国王因意外离世，女儿贾斯敏娜•莫德里奇即位，成为精灵王国历史上首位女国王。

世纪历2021年，精灵国女王迎回已在外漂泊上百年的哥哥卢卡•莫德里奇，销毁放逐令，封为亲王。

同年，卢卡•莫德里奇与伊万•拉基蒂奇在一片开满天竺葵花的园林里举行了朴素的婚礼，婚后两人移居到人类国度与精灵国度交界处的密林里，淡出了公众视野。

 

拉基蒂奇被清晨的微风拂醒，翻身触碰到的床铺另一边没有人，他便起身走到了屋外。

熹微的晨光给弯腰浇水的精灵染上一层金色的轮廓，翘起的发丝一动一动的，在朝阳下勾勒出些毛糙的线条，就像一幅画。

拉基蒂奇穿过一盆盆奇异的花草，在莫德里奇身边停下，蹲下来捏捏他的脸。

“干嘛呀。”他的精灵撅起嘴。

“逗你玩呀。”他的手又拨弄起对方金色的卷发，“卢卡，我饿了。”

“好啦，知道了。”莫德里奇把水壶塞到他手中，自己拿起另一瓶喷雾，“帮我一起把它们喂饱了先，喂你得等会。”

拉基蒂奇接过来，一边浇水一边用余光瞟身边专心致志估算剂量的恋人，嘴角止不住地上扬。

 

搁浅的日子终于结束了。

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次尝试的题材，卡文卡得怀疑人生但是总算写完了。虽然大家好像不太吃这篇风格，也没什么人看，但对我来说是一种新的尝试，不想总是傻白甜和沙雕（虽然其实也摆脱不了这个影子……），写完了挺高兴的（大概？）。  
> 总之感谢阅读！


End file.
